Inverno
by staa
Summary: Draco sempre gostara do Inverno mas, Harry nunca entendeu porquê...


**Título:** Inverno

**Gênero:** Romance (só!)

**Shipper:** Draco/Harry

**Classificação:** T

**Beta:** Carolzita Malfoy (a emo sumida que sempre aceita estas coisa!)

**Resumo:** Draco sempre gostara do Inverno...

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona das personagens dessa história. A tia JK é que é. Eu não ganho dinheiro (infelizmente, porque estou precisando!) com isso, faço por puro divertimento hormonal de adolescente. Não li o último livro então muito provavelmente isso aqui não tem nada de CANON então agradeço que deixem os spoilers para outra pessoa. (Sim, eu consigo ser feliz mesmo ainda estando na ignorância!)

** Inverno **

Draco adorava o começo de Inverno. Foi a conclusão que Harry chegou ao ver o loiro passar novamente a tarde sentado no parapeito da janela. Todos os anos a mesma coisa. Draco passava as horas olhando para o nada à sua frente à medida que o Outono se despedia e o Inverno chegava tímido e frio. O moreno nunca soube em que é que o loiro realmente pensava durante essas alturas mas, pelo modo como os dedos longos e magros apertavam sem qualquer receio o cigarro e o levava à boca lentamente enquanto os seus olhos se fechavam cansados, Harry sempre concluía que talvez houvessem coisas mais importantes para se prestar atenção e admirar.

Harry desconfiava que grande parte da mente do sonserino era aprisionada pelas memórias de invernos passados. A estação nunca tinha sido muito bondosa com o loiro. Lucius Malfoy havia morrido num inverno oito anos atrás em plena época de guerra. Narcisa Malfoy não havia obtido um final mais feliz, morrendo no inverno seguinte. Severus Snape, por sua vez, havia desaparecido à dois anos atrás, na mesma época. No entanto, Draco continuava amando a estação.

Draco amava o Inverno e Harry amava observar Draco. Adorava deitar durante horas no sofá e observar o loiro olhar distraído os inúmeros flocos de neve no exterior da casa. O modo como o pedaço branco entre os dedos contrastava com os lábios rosados e logo de seguida estes deixavam escapar entre si uma fina camada de fumo. O jeito como os olhos cinza pareciam se desfocar e brilhar enquanto a neve caía lá fora, o modo como a cor dos seus olhos parecia clarear até aos seu rosto pender contra o vidro e os seus cabelos loiros caírem sobre a testa, privando Harry da visão do seus rosto.

Porém, em tardes como esta, o que colocava o coração de Harry a bater freneticamente como uma autentica bomba prestes a explodir era quando Draco sentia ser observado, desviava finalmente o rosto dos pedaços brancos vindos do céu e os seus olhares se cruzavam por breves segundos. Nunca ouvia troca de sorrisos ou palavras mas, quando Draco se levantava e se sentava do seu lado apertando ligeiramente a sua perna, Harry realmente tinha a certeza que elas deixavam de ser necessárias. Para quê grandes palavras quando se podia ter pequenos gestos?

Harry acordou com o Sol fraco das manhãs de Inverno lhe batendo no rosto. Abrindo lentamente os olhos para logo de seguida os fechar, esticou-se completamente na cama.

A cama chiou quando algo ao seu lado se moveu e, sorrindo uma forma que poderia ser classificada como idiota, apoiou a cabeça na própria mão observando o corpo ao seu lado.

Draco dormia de tal modo descansado que Harry tinha a certeza que se o mundo inicia-se uma grande guerra bem em frente à sua porta o loiro sequer mexeria um músculo. Ok, talvez movesse os braços para pegar a varinha e lançar um Avada Kedavra no ser idiota que perturbara o seu sono. O sonserino nunca tinha um bom humor matinal e a pequena cicatriz que Harry ganhara no tornozelo era um ótimo exemplo disso.

O rosto pálido e calmo de Draco estava virado para si e os seus cabelos loiros caiam livremente sobre o rosto e travesseiro. O loiro tinha a nada apropriada mania de dormir de braços totalmente esticados para os lados o que fazia com que Harry tivesse que aprender ao longo do tempo a encolher-se no seu próprio canto da cama ou então, em momentos como estes em que acordava primeiro, pudesse ter uma ótima visão daquele troco nu que apenas se mexia conforme o ritmo da sua respiração regulada. O grifinório por vezes se perguntava se o companheiro haveria treinado essa posição ao logo dos anos. Pelo menos bons resultados havia adquirido.

Suavemente, permitiu que a sua mão escorregasse timidamente pela pele clara do corpo deitado ao seu lado que se ia arrepiando enquanto a mão subia e descia arranhando uma vez ou outra. Draco, ainda dormindo, soltou um suspiro o que fez com que Harry se afastasse automaticamente por precaução. No entanto, o loiro apenas soltou um pequeno bocejo e voltou a manter-se quieto o que fez com que a mão morena voltasse à anterior exploração do corpo branco e frio. O sonserino sempre fora frio.

Descansando finalmente a mão no abdómen do loiro, o moreno aproximou-se ainda mais do corpo ao seu lado quase anulando a distância entre eles e pousou cuidadosamente a cabeça no ombro do outro. Draco nunca fora o maior fã de grandes contatos matinais sem qualquer intuito sexual mas, Harry sempre tinha como defesa o que o loiro sempre chamava de _"lerdeza matinal consequente da liquefação cerebral potteriana"_. Harry aprendera ao longo da sua convivência que o melhor a fazer nessas alturas era manter a sua boca simplesmente fechada, por muito que isso custasse, então, ele apenas rodava os olhos e virava costas fazendo com que o sonserino resmungasse algo e saísse frustrado pela falta de briga.

No entanto, naquela manhã, talvez porque era Inverno, talvez porque Draco estava sobre efeitos do sono ou talvez porque Merlin acordara no lado certo da sua cama, o loiro passou o braço em torno da cintura do moreno e pousou o rosto sobre os cabelos arrepiados.

"Sem comentários!", foi tudo o que disse antes da sua voz rouca cessar e a sua respiração indicar que voltara a adormecer.

Harry não comentou, apenas sorriu satisfeito olhando uma ultima vez para Draco antes de fechar os olhos e dormir.

Véspera de Natal. À muito que Harry deixara de passar esta época natalícia em casa dos Weasleys. Embora o moreno insistisse todos os anos Draco sempre negava e Harry acaba por entender a posição do loiro. Nada de exigências, havia se tornado a regra número um para uma convivência suficientemente sã e saudável entre ambos além de que, no final da noite, quando Draco abria os seus presentes e sorria como um moleque de seis anos, Harry percebia que tinha perto de si tudo o que precisava.

Geralmente, grande parte dessa noite era passada numa discussão. Bem, discussão não, acabava por se tornar apenas uma breve troca de opiniões num tom de voz ligeiramente alterado. E Harry sempre ficava minutos rezando para pularem para a parte das pazes.

O grifinório adquirira por sua vez uma mania segundo Draco "_idiotamente repugnante"_. Basear a sua ceia de natal em...chocolate. Quem no seu juízo perfeito comeria chocolate como ceia de natal?

"Mas Draco, come um pouco! Abre a boca...", e sempre tentava enfiar o pequeno tablete de chocolate pela boca do sonserino.

"Potter, pela milionésima vez, eu não vou comer _isso_! Você praticamente me obriga a comer isso todos os anos, seria de esperar que pelo menos _O-Menino-que-sobreviveu-para-destruir-a-minha-sanidade-mental_ entendesse um não depois da quinta tentativa negada.", e os seus lábios formaram um sorriso desdenhoso quando os seus olhos cinzentos percorreram rapidamente o corpo de Harry. "Além de que, sem ofensa, mas isso que você chama de barriga tá quase se aproximando ao que eu chamo de bigorna."

Harry lançou um olhar irritado e mostrou a língua ao loiro na sua frente.

"Chocolate previne envelhecimento...", começou a enumerar enquanto se aproximava.

"Não preciso!", Malfoy replicou.

"...reduz o colesterol, permite uma perfeita forma mental e física..."

"Nota-se!", os seus olhos percorreram divertidos o tronco do homem moreno.

"...melhora o coração, flexibiliza o raciocínio...", os seus lábios roçaram durante um ou dois segundos.

"Não tem feito grande coisa com o seu, Potter!"

"...dá felicidade, cura depressões, não prova acne, não engorda e...", a boca do grifinório aproximou-se perigosamente do pescoço de Draco, arranhando ao de leve a pele sensível.

"E?", a voz do loiro completamente rouca e os olhos presos ao verde-esmeralda à sua frente.

"E é um ótimo afrodisíaco!"

Draco nunca comeu tão rápido uma barra de chocolate e Harry nunca empurrou Draco com tanta força contra a poltrona perto da lareira. Ok, talvez a parte da poltrona não seja totalmente verdade.

Harry sempre preferiu a passagem de ano à véspera de Natal. De certa forma gostava de acreditar que o próximo ano seria completamente diferente e que talvez tudo o que acabava por pedir fosse realmente acontecer. Tolices, mas o moreno realmente gostava de acreditar que por detrás dessas tolices pudesse haver algum pingo de verdade, por mais pequeno que fosse.

Estendido no sofá negro, um copo vazio na mão de frente para uma lareira quase apagada, Harry Potter olhou para o relógio pendurado na parede branca ao seu lado. Vinte minutos para a meia-noite. Soltando um suspiro cansado, olhou para Draco que se sentara novamente perto da janela em silêncio e se levantou, indo na direcção da cozinha. Draco não percebeu a movimentação à sua volta, ou então fingiu não perceber.

Dez minutos depois um Harry Potter aparecera pela mesma porta com duas chávenas de café nas mãos e se aproximou silenciosamente do sonserino. Draco desviou o olhar para o moreno quando este se sentou do seu lado e sem dizer qualquer palavra lhe estendeu uma das chávenas. Draco formou um sorriso quase imperceptível e aceitou a chávena. Durante minutos permaneceram assim, os dois em completo silêncio, apreciando a queda das pequenas bolas brancas que pintavam o chão de lá fora todo de branco. Harry poderia ficar assim durante horas, em silêncio, com Draco a seu lado, apenas observando a tempestade lá fora e os efeitos natalícios ainda presentes nas casas vizinhas.

Inconscientemente, o moreno colocou a mão sobre a perna do sonserino e massajou-a, os seus olhos ainda focados no exterior, fazendo com que perdesse o olhar divertido de Draco.

O relógio tocou. Uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes...no entanto Harry parecia demasiado distraído fazendo pequenos desenhos no vidro embaciado da janela para notar as dozes badaladas da meia noite.

"Harry!", o loiro chamou do seu lado.

Imediatamente o grifinório recolheu a mão e desviou o rosto um pouco corado. Draco soltou uma pequena risada e puxando-o para mais perto, de maneira que as costas de Harry se apoiassem nele, envolveu-o num abraçado apertado, sussurrando ao ouvido: "Bom Ano Novo."

Harry definitivamente adorava o Inverno.

FIM 

**N/A:** Eu consegui escrever uma coisa feliz! Fujam, o apocalipse está próximo. No entanto eu sinto que ficou tudo muito cor-de-rosa demais, tudo muito fluffy, eu deveria ter colocado uma morte, mortes me fazem feliz! (nas histórias, não na vida real!!!)

Eu sei que tenho uma fic para actualizar mas o meu cérebro também empancou porque eu resolvi dar um rumo totalmente diferente à história (falando de Caminhos a Percorrer), mas eu JURO postar brevemente, só falta mais umas três páginas...acho.

Anyway, reviews please, basta carregar no botão e pode só mesmo colocar: "Eu li!" eu não me importo...não sou muito exigente.

Volto a repetir, quem soltar spoilers para mim eu juro que vai ter uma morte bem dolorosa. Obrigada.

**N/B: **Gente! A Sarih escreveu uma coisa feliz! O apocalipse está DEFINITIVAMENTE próximo! Akopskaposkapoksopaskpoaskpoaspokas Ahhh, não ficou muito cor-de-rosa não! Ficou kawai! - Fazia tanto tempo que eu não betava nada de Harry Potter. Também, depois que eu me afundei no mundo das fics de bandas, nunca mais li nada de Harry Potter, ok, vamos abstrair isso.

Tá lindona a fic sweet! E é claro que eu sempre aceito! Histórias boas são ótimas para betar! xD

Qualquer coisa, é só procurar. E pessoas, façam a Sarih feliz, deixem review!! D

**Nota urgente de ultima hora: **eu juro que tentei escrever NC-17...mas os meus dedos foram são muito puros para isso! (noussa, isso pode ser interpretado da maneira erra! O.O)


End file.
